


A Good Mage

by Varrow (MrMundy)



Series: The King, The Queen, The Mage [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Frottage, Multi, Polyamory, and i needed to write some porn for them, it's really hard to keep track of three people in these scenes, varrai is a good ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/Varrow
Summary: Viren may serve his king without question, but there's no doubt he also serves his queen.





	A Good Mage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just going to be Varrai with only Viren and Sarai and them bonding over their affection for Harrow.
> 
> But then Harrow joined in and I just. Wrote all of them.
> 
> Anyway, it's hard to write porn with three people and keeping track of what they're doing is hard so if it's weird, whoops, I'll just practice more.
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as "The King, The Queen, The Mage", but it's years later. You don't have to read that one to get this, cause this is just porn, but hey, I'd love it if you read that one!

It wasn’t often that Viren and Sarai got time alone, uninterrupted. There were, of course, plenty of times that they could talk openly, discuss their affection for the king, the numerous duties they had to tend to, or the antics of their children. But alone, together, just being comfortable and close.

Sarai was seated on one of the sofas in her quarters - her private quarters, aside from the shared bedroom with the king - leaned onto the armrest with a parchment on a wooden board, scrawling something across the page. Viren was on the opposite end, her legs rested on his lap as he read through letters sent to him earlier that day. 

“You wouldn’t believe how many people want you and Harrow to visit. I don’t think you have time for a few of these, let alone all of them.” Viren rolled one scroll up, setting it aside to break the wax seal on the next.

“Oh, trust me, I know. People think that because we’re king and queen we have all the time in the world. But we can only be in so many places at once.” Sarai set aside her quill.

“I’d think you can only be in one place at a time, my queen.” Viren glanced up from his current document, lips quirked up into a smile. 

“Maybe you could change that. Surely there’s a spell to multiply me.” The queen stretched her legs, dropping her calf back onto Viren’s leg with more force than necessary. He dropped one hand from the scroll he had open, setting his hand on her knee. His eyes didn’t move from the words he was reading, however.

“If there was, I can’t see you using it for anything good. You’d just distract the cooks and take more jelly tarts.”

“You know me so well, Viren.” The board Sarai held was dropped onto the table beside the sofa and she sighed, leaning her head back slightly over the armrest. 

“I've known you for quite some time, now, I'd hope I know you well.” How long had it been, now? Easily, at least eight years. Time flew by faster than Viren realised. He finally set down the scroll in his hand, running his other hand up Sarai’s leg. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but her head tilted up from its position and she stared at Viren’s hands for a moment before grinning.

“Yes, I’d hope so too…” Her voice trailed off as she shifted closer to Viren, whose hands were resting on her legs as she did so. He caught her gaze and laughed, running his fingers along the side of her leg.

“I know that look, Sarai.” Viren seemed to melt a little under her stare, turning his head away to hide the way his face began to flush. Her laughter only aided in the burning across his face, spreading to his ears.

“Oh, you always get so shy! Viren, come on, look at me.” She leaned up, pulling herself closer to him, nearly crawling onto his lap. He avoided eye contact, turning his face further down until she grabbed his chin.

“I told you to look at me, Viren.” Her voice dropped to the tone that Viren knew meant she was in charge. Immediately, he nodded, swallowing harshly, meeting her eyes. She smiled, letting go of his chin to pat his cheek.

“I-- My apologies, my queen.” Viren’s voice had turned soft, his entire posture going from comfortable and confident to submissive within moments.

Sarai turned until she was facing him, legs on either side of his hips. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she leaned down, pressing her face closer to his, their noses brushing.

“You don’t need to apologize if you just do what I say. And you will, won’t you?” 

Viren nodded. He would - it was his job, after all, to serve her in any way she asked. 

“Are you going to answer me properly?” Her lips were brushing his. He shivered.

“Yes, my queen. I’m here to serve you.” His hands found her sides.

“Good. You can do something for me right now, Viren.” She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Touch me.”

He nodded ever so subtly, his fingers trailing along her sides, up to the collar of her shirt. She wasn’t a queen who wore elegant dresses unless the situation called for it, preferring something more practical, doublets and trousers and less flair than queens before her. Viren worked at the clasps of her doublet, then her bra, used to the motions of it, to doing what she told him. 

“There you go, Viren.” She laughed softly, letting her shirt hang open. She pulled herself closer, over top of Viren in a way that his only choice was to nuzzle against her skin, pressing a soft kiss to her chest. He felt fingers in his hair as soon as he did so, encouraging him to repeat the action.

His kisses lingered, his hands sliding down her sides to hold onto her. The warmth from her was comfortable, something that Viren had come to appreciate over the past several years. It was hard to believe that this had all started because Harrow had suggested it, that he’d found love with two people who loved him in return.

The content noises from the queen spurred Viren on, his tongue sliding over her nipple, her fingers tightening in his hair.

“You truly do enjoy doing what I tell you, don’t you?” She tugged his hair, forcing his head to tilt back. Viren was flushed, his lips wet, his expression soft, his posture obedient. 

“I do, my queen.” He licked his lips, breathing slow. “I’m yours to command.”

Her soft laughter at that was pleasant to his ears. 

“I think I know just the command to give you.” Sarai shifted off of Viren, leaving him empty handed and without her warmth. She sat comfortably on the edge of the sofa, undoing the clasp on her trousers, giving Viren a look that he knew exactly how to read. He slipped from the cushions, onto the floor, positioning himself in front of her on his knees.

He helped her out of her clothes, settling between her legs. 

“Do I even need to say it, Viren?” Her voice was amused, her hand settling on his head.

He shook his head, leaning in to kiss her knee, trailing up her thigh. Viren knew what he was supposed to do, and he knew how to do it well - his usual position was on his knees for his lovers. He’s used to the motions of the act. There’s a thrill in it, really, being the one to bring his king and queen to the height of pleasure, to know that he always gets a reward after. He positioned his hands, one on her thigh, the other pulling her leg over his shoulder.

He finds where he needs to be, tongue trailing along her outer folds in a slow, teasing manner. The sigh that he heard from her was encouragement enough, but it helped when she tugged his hair, forced him to do as she wanted. His fingers spread her lips and he’s enthusiastic in the way he slipped his tongue in, nosed in closer to her.

“You’re wonderful, Viren, doing exactly what you’re meant to do.” She sounded pleased, her legs tensing. Viren loved the feeling of it, the way her thigh pressed against him, the way she twitched and gasped when he slid a finger inside of her. 

Biting her lip, she tilted her head back against the sofa’s headrest. The hand that wasn’t in Viren’s hair was against her own chest, rolling her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. Her voice raised into a moan as he tilted his head to focus on her clit, rolling it into his lips. He can feel his cock straining against his pants, precum dripping into the fabric.

Her hips rocked against him and she lost herself into the feeling of it, focused so deeply on her pleasure that she didn’t hear the door open. 

“You two,” Came Harrow’s voice from behind Viren, causing the mage to jump slightly. Sarai made a surprised sound, opening her eyes to see her husband standing in front of her, an amused look across his face.

“Harrow,” She breathed, and didn’t let Viren move from his position. She tugged his hair, pressed him further against her. He returned to his work, perhaps a bit more enthusiastically with Harrow watching. Her voice raised to a whine as he slipped another finger into her, his beard and chin slick and wet. 

The king found his place beside Sarai, leaning over to kiss her, and Viren could hear the buckle of his belt as he undid his own trousers. He can only imagine the way that he kissed her, deep and slow and meaningful. The feeling of her tugging his hair left and when he glanced up, he saw that she wrapped her fingers around her husband’s cock, encouraging him to hardness quickly. 

Not wanting to lose her attention, Viren crooked his fingers inside of her, tonguing her clit, fully enjoying the way that she gasped and bucked her hips. He grabbed onto her thigh with his free hand, his fingers working her faster.

Sarai gasped, repeated ‘oh, oh,’ falling from her lips, pulling her leg up, heel digging into Viren’s back. Viren knew she was close when he felt her tense around his fingers, her hand dropping onto his head once more. The pain of her pulling his hair made his cock twitch.

“There, right there!” With every thrust of his fingers inside her, she gasped, reaching closer and closer to her peak. He heard Harrow say something but didn’t register it, followed quickly by another long, drawn out moan from the queen. Harrow leaned toward her once more, his lips pressing against her neck and she tipped over that edge, riding out the pulses of her orgasm with Viren’s fingers inside of her and his tongue swiping over her. 

He didn’t pull away, didn’t pull his fingers from her until she was pushing against his forehead, voice stuttering with soft laughter. 

She went limp against the back of the sofa, letting her leg fall from Viren’s shoulder. The mage pressed several kisses to her thighs before sitting up, looking up at the king and queen. 

“Harrow, sweetheart,” Sarai’s voice was soft, “He did very good. You should give him something nice.”

“He deserves it, you’re right.” Harrow chuckled, running his fingers through his wife’s hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, just under where her crown rested. He looked down at Viren, sitting still on his knees in front of them, biting his lip. He could feel the moisture on his beard slowly drying.

The king seemed to contemplate for a few moments before motioning for Viren to join him. Viren did as he was encouraged, standing on shaky legs. Harrow pulled him close, spreading Viren’s legs on either side of his hips, reaching into his trousers to pull his cock free. 

Viren dropped his arms around Harrow’s shoulders as the king wrapped his fingers around the both of them, twisting his wrist in just the way that made Viren whimper. 

“You did good, Viren, very good,” Harrow said, his voice low. “Now, do you want to cum for me?”

Nodding against him, Viren rocked his hips in time with his strokes. He was so close already, he could barely hold on any longer. 

“Please, my king, oh, let me--” He turned his head to press against Harrow. Sarai’s hand found its way into his hair, petting him, a warm comfort as he inched closer--

“Go on, Viren, you can cum, go ahead.” The king’s voice was so gentle, so genuine. Viren finally let go with a gasp that turned to an open-mouth moan, his hips bucking against Harrow’s hand. His orgasm rolled over him in a wave of heat, leaving him twitching as Harrow stroked the both of them through it. Moments later, the king grunted and followed after him, tucking his face against Viren’s neck.

Viren felt as though he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, breathing heavily, settling against Harrow’s chest. Sarai’s fingers threaded through his hair, finding their way to the base of his neck. She leaned over and kissed Harrow’s cheek, then Viren’s, smiling at the two of them.

“You did wonderfully, Viren.” She scratched gently at his neck, comforting. He felt another kiss against his temple, and then Harrow’s lips against his jaw. Sarai shuffled in closer to the two men, and Harrow rearranged himself so he could hold Viren against his chest and Sarai against his side, kissing the top of her head.

The mage smiled, feeling his chest fill with emotion. 

“I love you,” He finally said, his voice weak. He lifted his head, looking between the both of them. “Harrow. Sarai. I love you.”

“I love you both,” Harrow sighed, his voice low, rumbling deep in his chest. 

“You two,” Sarai said, squirming to press more kisses to each of their faces, “I love you. I couldn’t ask for two better men.”   
  
  
  
  



End file.
